


Okay

by HollyMartins



Series: The Rogues Gallery [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future, Derek is probably really OOC in this, Future Fic, I just want him sweet and in love with his family, I'm Sorry, Just be happy Derek, M/M, Mpreg, season 4 never happened, you deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to work an unexpected night shift. Derek (among others) isn't pleased with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

“You’re sure you have to go?”

Derek knew he sounded needy. He figured he could blame it on the pregnancy. It was still early enough for Stiles to not suspect that Derek was using hormones as a convenient excuse.

Stiles finished buttoning up his uniform before glancing over at Derek, seated at the edge of his bed.

“Yeah, Parrish is still out of town and we’ve got four officers down with that flu going around.” Stiles reached for his jacket and slipped it on, grabbing his car keys and placing them in his pocket. “I’ll be home by 7:30, before Tallie even wakes up.”

Derek nodded and looked down. He wondered if Stiles realized that this would be the first time since they got married that they would spend the entire night apart.

Stiles sighed and was over him in two quick steps. He leaned down and rested a hand on the side of Derek’s face.

“I’ll be home before you know it,” he said gently. “Maybe you’ll get a better night’s sleep without me here.”

Derek smirked. Stiles leaned in to kiss him and was about to walk away when Derek reached out to grab his hand. He placed it on the gentle swell of his belly.

“Have an easy night,” he whispered.

Stiles smiled and nodded, removed his hand and placed it in his pocket, retrieving his keys.

“Get some rest, Derek,” he said. “Love you.

And he was out the door before Derek blinked.

* * *

“Daddy?”

Derek started, gasping awake. Tallie tried to keep her smile from being too obvious.

“Sweetheart,” he grunted, blinking blearily. “What are you doing up?”

“I can’t sleep.”

He nodded and slowly sat up against the headboard, opening his arms wide in invitation. Tallie climbed in, all loose limbs and knotty hair.

“How did you sneak up on me?” he asked. Tallie’s footfalls were as familiar to him as his own heartbeat. He always heard her.

“I’m getting better,” she giggled, snuggling closer, resting her head on the tiny bump.

“Hmm.” Derek gave up on attempting to run his hand through her hair and settled on rubbing her back affectionately. A glance at the clock told him it was a little after one. “How come you can’t sleep?”

Tallie was quiet for a worryingly long moment before hiding her face in his belly and pouting, “I don’t like it when Stiles isn’t here at night.

Derek resolutely refused to believe that his stomach lurched a tiny bit at her quiet voice and even quieter confession. It must’ve been the baby kicking. Nonetheless, he tightened his hold on his daughter and kissed the top of her mess of knots.

“Oh baby,” he whispered, “I don’t like it either.”

“Then why did he go?”

“Because they need extra help at the station. It’s just for tonight.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“Me neither."

Tallie rested her ear against the top swell of his belly.

“Baby doesn’t like it either,” she confirmed.

“Oh no?” he grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course not. He’s her daddy.”

Derek frowned. Tallie was known for making vaguely worrying remarks like that. He kissed her again and brought his fingers under her chin, meeting her eyes.

“He’s your dad, too,” he said.

 She just smiled and leaned up to kiss Derek daintily on the tip of his nose.

“I’m gonna sleep here tonight,” she announced, crawling over and snuggling beside Derek.

He smiled and brought the sheet up, tucking her in.

“Okay, Tallie Cat,” he said and situated himself beside her. She immediately threw a protective arm across his belly. He swallowed and looked up at the ceiling, annoyed that the first pink light of the morning wasn’t streaking across it. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

 Suddenly Tallie wasn’t beside him.

He woke with a jolt and shot out his hand, only to hear Stiles muffle a curse.

“Calm down,” he whispered. “I’m putting her back in her bed.”

Derek blinked and saw Stiles shift a sleeping Tallie in his arms and offer a tired smile. Derek nodded and laid back down, trying to will his heart to beat at a normal pace.

He was home. Stiles was here. Tallie was safe. Everything was okay.

He took a deep breath as Stiles returned, scrubbing a hand over his face. He sat on the bed and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Bad night?” Derek asked.

“Just long,” Stiles said around a yawn. “Tallie have a bad dream or something?”

“No, she just wanted to sleep here,” Derek said. “She said she doesn’t like it when you’re not hear at it.”

“I don’t like it either,” Stiles said, balling up his uniform shirt and throwing it across the room, aiming carelessly for the hamper. He stood up and toed off his shoes.

“You gonna sleep now, right?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, stepping out of his pants and immediately collapsing into bed. “Wake me up by noon.”

“You should sleep longer than that."

Stiles lazily shook his head, his eyes already closed.

Derek leaned over and kissed him. “Go to sleep, Stiles. We’re okay.”

Stiles snored in response. Derek smiled and leaned back down, staring at the pink shafts of light dancing across the ceiling.

“We’re okay,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my Omegle RP-inspired AU. 
> 
> My first fanfiction series for please comment to help me improve! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
